Broken Heart
by CanisLupusUmbra
Summary: Kurt's lost the love of his life but someone's there trying to pull his heart back together. Futurefic
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own GLEE FOX does.**

**Written between NBK and original song. Mentions of character death. I like the Blaine character but the pairing doesn't appeal to me. **

**Part one**

New Directions was gathered in the Hummel household having a reminiscing party. After high school they had all been pretty busy and finally after three years they could all make it. Burt and Carolee had graciously offered to check into a hotel for the night so the twenty young years olds could be as loud as they wanted. With the help of parents and siblings they had gathered random embarrassing items from their houses and brought them putting them into the memory box.

They had all gone to dinner at breadsticks before retiring to the Hummel-Hudson house to drink and make fun of each other. "Alright who's reaching in first?" Tina asked helping Kurt serve drinks.

"Kurt or Finn since it's their house." Artie spoke up.

"My hands are full Finn grab something." Finn nodded and reached into the box. Out came a comb. "What the hell is this?"

"The magic comb." Britney giggled and reached for it. "I thought I lost this."

"Wait you mean that garbage comb Artie gave you before Regionals?" Santana asked leaning against her girlfriend's back.

"Wait that was actually true?" Sam asked with a frown. "Dude a garbage comb?" The fake blond asked Artie.

"Well she needed something to boost her confidence and it was all I had on me. She had to pee for crying out loud." The others shared a laugh.

"Alright Brit your turn to reach into the box." The blond laid the comb on the coffee table and pulled out the 'hat of fate'. They all looked at it with mixed feelings of dislike and joy. The hat had done good and bad.

"There's no way this is the same hat." Puck said prodding it as if the felt would burn him.

"Oh yes it is it took me five minutes to get Schue to give me the damn thing and a promise to return it this weekend." Kurt huffed perching himself on the arm of a plush chair next to Mercedes.

"Maybe we should put our names in it and chose people to pick that way." Mike was bombarded with snacks and bottle caps. "Gezze it was just a suggestion!" He laughed holding up his hand.

"Already way ahead of you." Kurt jumped up and snatched a pile of white from the mantel and dropped them in. "Alright hat of fate who's next?" Kurt said dramatically pulling out a name. "'Cedes your turn." He set the name next to the hat. The diva took the box and reached in pulling out a black cat suit. Rachel turned bright red as did Finn. "Alright spill."

"I do believe that was from Miss Berries Grease phase." Kurt commented looking a little guilty. "Which I guess was partially my fault."

"Kurt why would you bring that?" Rachel huffed looking very embarrassed.

"Not me darling. I didn't go to your house." Kurt took a drink from his wine glass. "Alright Rachel pick out…"

"Berry dressed as bad Sandy. Could we get like a repeat performance." Puck joked earning him a pillow to the head after she picked out a name. "Tina."

The goth girl reached in and pulled out a disk case. "What is that?" Quinn asked. Tina and Brittney smiled and Kurt paled a bit.

"Let's pop it in and see." Tina said hopping up and going over to the entertainment system.

"Do we really?" Kurt protested getting up and trying to grab it

"Park it Hummel we all agreed to this. Seems the girls know what it is so it can't be that bad." Puck said. "I'll hold your scrawny ass down if I have to." Kurt relented and blushed as Tina started the disk. _Single Ladies_ sounded from the speakers and they all watched as Tina, Britney and Kurt did his famous routine. There was also the interruption from Burt.

"This was before Kurtie came out." Brit giggled.

"Dude did you just grab Tina's ass!" Finn and Sam shouted at the same time.

"Gaga I wish I had just went back to beginning and redid it. It was suppose to be part of my dance portfolio." The male diva mumbled into his wine.

"Damn Kurt you look good. Better then in the football uniform." Puck commented making Kurt blush and cleared his throat reaching into the hat. He set his glass down as he opened the folded paper. He was about to read the name when a familiar voice came on.

"There it's recording." Kurt paled and stared at the table.

"Blaine I'm not sure about this." A younger Kurt said as a half naked Blane walked away from the camera and back to the bed.

"It's not like anyone will see this but us Kurt. As soon as we're done we'll stash it away somewhere we'll find it in a couple of years to remind us or our first time." Blain pulled a very naked Kurt to him.

"Turn it off!" Kurt screeched making them all jump. Finn managed to grab the remote and turn the whole system off. There was dead silence. "I'm sorry." Kurt gasped standing up. "Please excuse me. Sam you're next." Kurt got up and hurried to his kitchen feeling sick. He grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol and took a long swig.

"Easy there Kurt." Puck took the bottle from him and just watched him a moment.

"Guess I ruined the party." He tried to make it sound funny.

"Kurt I thought you went to therapists for this shit." Puck said.

"They didn't help and you know it." Kurt replied bitterly. "I thought I had gotten rid of everything." Kurt wrapped his arms around himself. Puck pulled him into a tight hug. Kurt desperately tried not to cry.

"Want me to tell them to go home?"

"No, I'm just going to go to bed. Go back to the party and remember. I don't want to ruin it for everyone." Kurt pulled away and vanished down stairs. He sat on his bed for the longest time staring at the white walls as he was forced to remember.

Blaine had been his first everything that counted. He had loved Kurt like no one else ever had remaining completely faithful even when he'd gone off the college leaving Kurt behind for his senior year which he had transferred back to McKinley to be with his New Directions family. Kurt had gotten into the same school. It had a wonderful arts program that was close to home. They had gone into the city to celebrate their finals being over.

Kurt would never forget that day no matter how hard he'd tried. Waking up in their apartment and making passionate love before trying to take a shower together that resulted in a round of shower sex. Their day had started late but happy. Three hours later Kurt held Blaine as he bled to death from gunshot wounds. People were just cruel. Kurt had never learned what the gunman had really been shooting at he'd been in shock for months after trying to cope with the fact Blaine was gone. His parents had come to get him helping him pack up his things as Blaine's parents packed up their son's. They had been so kind and sweet to him as always offering him to take a few of Blaine's things as mementos.

Three months after Kurt threw himself in to school in another state and tried to forget despite everyone's protests. It had all just hurt too much to have another loved one snatched away from him. A package had arrived for him while he was away from Blaine's parents but he had just told his dad to put it up. It was sitting in the back of his closet.

Strong fingers tilted his head up and lips pressed against his own, lips that promised comfort and another chance to forget. Kurt pulled Puck onto the bed and pulled off his own clothes without ceremony. They'd been doing this for over a year. One break he'd come back to visit and Puck had been there when he'd had a breakdown like he was having that night. There were no words of comfort, of sweet nothings, just passionate mindless sex. They never spoke about it, it just was and Kurt let Puck fuck him into whatever mattress they happened to be on. He forgot all the pain and hurt in the defined arms of Noah Puckerman.

They fell asleep together. It wasn't uncommon Kurt never had the heart to just kick him out. So when he woke up at three in the morning finding sleep to evade him he didn't freak out or anything. He got up to relieve himself without noticing much. But coming back he noticed something on his desk. The disk lay there. Kurt glared at it and picked it up intending to snap it in half, but Puck had brought it down. Kurt walked over to his dusty TV and DVD player and turned them on keeping the noise down so Puck wouldn't wake up. The scene picked up just where they had stopped it. Blaine lost his pants his darker skin a contrast to Kurt's pale form. He watched as they had sex for the first time. It was far from romantic, neither had been with anyone else so intimately and it had ended up with a bed covered in lube and lots of giggling. Kurt watched as Blaine entered him kissing him touching him softly. "Blaine." Kurt sobbed as the man in question left Kurt a few minutes after they had both climaxed and turned off the camera.

Kurt turned off the TV and pulled on a pair of pants heading upstairs. It was five in the morning so he hadn't expected Finn to be sitting at the table. They stared at the other. "Puck down stairs?"

"Uh yeah." Kurt replied walking to the coffee pot and pouring himself a cup. "Sorry about last night. I hope you guys still had fun after I left."

"We tried but it wasn't as much fun. Though someone had found a whole slew of photos from Gaga week and the KISS deal." Kurt laughed lightly and took a seat happy to play that nothing had happened. "Kurt." Finn's face grew serious. "You're my brother and I love you and I know how traumatizing it was to lose Blaine." Kurt's hands trembled threatening to spill coffee over them so he set it down. "Stop stringing my friend along. If you aren't going to take it seriously then tell him no. Turn him away."

"What Puck and I do in private is none of your business." Kurt said with an air of aloofness. Finn slammed his hand down on the table making Kurt jump.

"It is my business when I'm the one who see's how hurt he is when you leave like nothing happened!" Finn shouted. "I know he won't stop if you don't make him and he won't listen to me."

"Finn you're over reacting."

"No I'm not." Finn shook his head. "You're seeking him out for your own selfish needs and he's letting you because he'll take anything he can get from you." Kurt stared at Finn mouth agape. "If you aren't going to take a relationship with him then cut your ties before you break his heart." They were silent for a while. "Think about it Kurt he's dropped everything anytime he thinks you might need him. All you have to do is ask or look hurt and he goes to you. We all tried to comfort you but you just wanted to forget. None of us can understand how you felt Kurt but we tried and you pretended it never happened. That outburst last night was insane."

"It hurts."

"Because you won't let it go." Finn snapped. "Kurt I'm not trying to hurt you but fuck man it's been two years. He's been dead two years and it's time you accepted that and realize that you're hurting the people around you." Finn's words were sinking in, he was right. Every single time since that first desperate fuck Puck had been his go to and he hadn't thought twice about it. Puck left in the morning or he did. While Kurt had been pinning and mourning over Blaine Puck had been trying to show him how much he cared. Kurt got up and hurried back downstairs. The bed was empty but the shower was running. Kurt stood shaking unsure of what to do. Could he even return Puck's feelings after so many empty fucks did Puck really want him? The water stopped and Kurt felt like he couldn't breathe. Puck came out dressed in his clothes from the night before. He stopped and looked at Kurt with a raised brow.

"I'm sorry." Kurt burst out just confusing the older man more. "I'm sorry I've been such a horrible person to you. That I never realized what you were feeling. I'm a selfish bastard and I don't deserve anyone's love."

"Don't say that." Puck bit out.

"How can you…how can you bear to look at me after what I've done to you?" Puck actually closed his eyes and sighed. "Blaine's dead and I've never accepted it. He's never coming back but you've been here every time I've needed you. "

"Finn talked to you." Puck said walking over to the bed to pull on his shoes.

"If he hadn't I never would have realized what I was doing. What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go."

"Oh." Kurt wanted to tell him to stop that he wanted to talk but his throat closed up. Puck didn't say anything as he stood and headed up the stairs. Kurt stood there in shock. What the hell! Kurt heard the front door close and rushed up the stairs. Finn and Quinn were sitting in the kitchen as Kurt rushed past them. "Noah Puckerman you get back in this house and fucking talk to me!" Kurt screamed throwing open the front door. He blinked in shock at the hulk of Jewish jock standing right in front of him.

"No need to shout Kurt I'm right here." Puck said digging in one of his ears with a finger.

"I'm so fucking confused." Kurt groaned.

"I like you. I'm not a replacement for Blaine I just can't be. I waited for the appropriated time before I decided to sleep with you. And it took you a long fucking time to get a clue."

"I know I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you if you go on a date with me. Start a proper relationship with me. If you want me."

"I do. I want you. I'm sorry." Kurt felt the tears overflow.

"Fuck been waiting for you to cry. I kept waiting for you to explode."

"Guess I got to good at building walls." Kurt sniffed.

"Yeah well now that I've got them down a little I think I can get through without your brother's nosey but appreciated help." Puck was looking over Kurt's shoulder. Kurt turned to see both Finn and Quinn duck around the corner.

"You do realize he'll be coming after you next with his big brother speech."

"But he's younger then you."

"I'm taller… owe Quinn!"

"Look I told my sis I'd take her shopping today. So I do have to get going. I'll come pick you up about seven."

"Sounds good." Puck smiled and leaned down kissing Kurt softly. The shorter man felt overwhelmed.

"Shit man are you alright? I can stay."

"No I….I'm fine go I need some time." Kurt said stepping back and rubbing at his eyes. He needed to think and calm down. Puck nodded and left with a half smile. Kurt closed the door and leaned his head against it.

"Kurt you gonna be alright?" Quinn asked softly.

"I don't know. I don't know what to think. " Kurt couldn't breathe all of a sudden. Quinn pulled him into a hug and held him as he broke down. Twenty minutes later he was apologizing and blushing.

"Kurt we've been waiting for you to come to us for so long. We all love you very much and it's been scary wondering if you'd snap and hurt yourself." Kurt stared at them wide eyed. They though he was going to kill himself? He admittedly did feel better and lighter.

"I'm sorry. I just…I couldn't let him go. I'm still not there."

"No but it's a start. So what are you going to wear?"

"Oh my gaga I never asked where we were going." Kurt started hyperventilating.

"Come on sweetie we'll go through your closet together." Quinn smiled at her husband and led Kurt down stairs. Finn went back to the kitchen to clean up. Puck was probably going to yell at him later but he just couldn't take seeing them hurting anymore. Ten minutes later Puck was calling him and yelling at him over the phone about getting his nose in other people business. It ended with a thank you and Finn was nice enough to ask where they were going to he could inform Kurt about the appropriate dress so he didn't spend all day freaking out.


	2. Chapter 2

"How did your dad even get this thing down here?" Noah asked as they held onto the queen size boxspring looking at the narrow stairs.

"The moving guys did." Kurt said with a deep frown. "I have no clue. I mean unless we lift it over the railing?"

"Why can't we leave it here?"

"Noah we need a bed for the apartment. Mine's the only one that fits both of us." Kurt huffed hands on his hips.

"Kurt you down here?" Both men looked up to see Burt at the top of the stairs. "Kurt the bed won't fit up the stairs like that."

"We were just contemplating how to get it over the railing." Kurt replied.

"Kurt, bud just leave the bed and buy a new one. It'll save space in the truck."

"Dad we need to save money every where we can." Kurt replied.

"Look I'll buy you guys a new mattress. Like a house warming present or somethin." Kurt squealed, no honestly squealed, and rushed up the steps to hug his dad. "You know you two will need a bed to sleep in when you come visit anyway."

"Thank you dad." Kurt sighed still hugging the elder Hummel. Burt smiled and rubbed his back.

"Come on princess help me get this thing back on the frame." Noah called from the room smiling up at them. After the bed was put back Kurt vanished into his closet Noah stood watching him pull out some straggling boxes. One was full of some of Kurt's mom's things.

"It still smells like her." Kurt sighed leaning over it. Tears gathered in his eyes.

"We'll put this one in the car with us." Noah said pulling Kurt into a soft kiss. Kurt crawled around the box and clamored into Noah's lap. "All this over one box?"

"No just for everything." Kurt replied. "I'm so glad you decided to come with me."

"Well I'm tired of Lima and I can put my teaching degree to better use in a city." Noah hugged him. "Let's finish looking through the boxes so we know what we can leave." Kurt nodded and reluctantly got out of his boyfriend's lap. A few of the boxes were just childhood momentous he'd hidden away from his dad. Items he didn't want the man to throw away; like his raggedy stuffed dog Preston that his grandmother had given him when he was two. The last box made his heart flutter. It was the box Blaine's parents had sent him after he'd moved to a different college. Noah rubbed his back. "You don't have to open it."

"No I…I think I should before I tell him goodbye." Noah handed him his pocket knife so Kurt could cut the tape. Taking a slow breath he opened the flaps. A letter sat on top. Kurt recognized Mrs. Anderson's hand writing. "Oh she wrote me a letter and I…"

"I'm sure your dad explained things to her. I'm also sure she understood babe." Kurt nodded and broke the sticker seal.

_Kurt,_

_Oh my darling I know how hard this is. I know just how much you're hurting but I felt that these are things Blaine wanted you to have. They were things that just showed how much he loved you. I'm sending them in hopes they'll help you heal. Please call me sweetheart. We miss you. Our son maybe gone but you will always hold a dear place in Andy and my hearts._

Kurt choked on a sob hugging the letter to his chest. "I abandoned them. They were hurting too."

"Kurt don't please. You were hurting they know that. Truthfully I think she wanted to cling to you hoping to bring him back somehow." Noah rubbed Kurt's back as he collected himself. "Do you want me to put the box up?"

"No if I don't do this now I never will." Kurt said setting the letter aside delicately. In the box were small trinkets that couples usually had. Photos, stuffed animals, even a few notes. At the bottom was a little black box. Kurt held it as if the box would shatter in his hands. Under the lid were two matching bands. Blaine was going to propose? Kurt stopped breathing but he couldn't find the tears he thought should come. Noah was silent looking at the white painted brick walls. Deep down he was tired of competing with a dead man. But the rest of him knew Kurt had come a long way in just a year of them starting a relationship. The long distance had been harder than they thought. He didn't even notice when Kurt packed everything back into the box and closed the flaps. "I think." Kurt spoke startling Noah. The paler man smiled at his spooked response. "I think I'm going to call her and…I'm going to see if she'll meet us at the cemetery. I think it's a little late but I'm ready to talk to them."

"I'll just wait at the gates."

"What? No! You said you come with me to tell both of them goodbye. I can't face them alone I'll end up crying on my mom's grave for hours. I won't force you but I need you there." Kurt looked up at him pleadingly.

"I'd do anything for you Kurt." Noah leaned forward and kissed him gently. "Let's get the last of this stuff sorted and finish packing the truck. We're leaving day after tomorrow." Kurt nodded and got up then offered Noah his hand. "Four more days till we're all settled into our new home." He said with a grin.

"I know." Kurt smiled up at him. We'll just take my mom's box. The rest can stay here in the closet." Noah nodded and took the box upstairs as Kurt put the others back where they had been sitting. Sitting next to them in the huge empty closet Kurt pulled out his cell and scrolled through his address book. He didn't know if they even have the same number but he had to try.

"Anderson residence." A smooth female voice answers. Kurt chokes on his words for a moment before he finds his voice.

"Hi Eve it's…Kurt." There was silence. "I'm sorry you probably…"

"Don't you dare hang up young man." She scolded making Kurt laugh. "It's been a long time." She sighed. "How have you been?"

"Good actually. I uh…I graduated and I'm starting work next month at a fashion magazine." He replied.

"Oh that's wonderful. When will you be in Lima again?"

"Actually I'm there right now. At my dad's picking up my things. I…I opened the box you sent me today."

"For the first time?"

"I..uh…yes for the first time. I'm so sorry I just shut you guys out but I couldn't handle it. I felt so guilty and I just wanted to pretend nothing happened. I was like that for a long time."

"Oh Kurt darling I wish I had known. I would have come slapped some sense into you." They shared a laugh.

"Well I called cause…well I'm going to the cemetery tomorrow to say a few things to my mom and Blaine before I go. I just...I felt like I should at least call you. Did you know about the rings?" It just slipped out and he gasped.

"I did. He had picked them out that one weekend we came up to visit. He was smitten with you."

"I was head over heels myself."

"What time?"

"Excuse me?"

"What time are you going to be there? We haven't gone in a while with Andy working so hard and my health." Kurt worried his lip.

"We're going to get there around ten and I'm going to my mom's first. Then Blaine's so maybe closer to eleven. I'm not sure. I always go there with so much to say."

"I understand. We'll meet you there. I'm sure you're too busy to come have lunch or anything."

"Yeah I'm…my boyfriend and I have to swing by his mom's and pick up a few things she found. Then my dad wants family dinner." There was silence.

"We'll see you around eleven then." She replied.

"I've missed you guys." Kurt sniffed.

"We've missed you too sweetie. Don't cry now." She cooed.

"Bye Eve."

"Bye Kurt." Kurt clutched the phone to his chest and closed his eyes. He needed this needed this closure before he could fully move on with Noah.

"I still don't think this is right Kurt. I mean I'm the guy replacing their son in your life. I mean I'll say hi and everything I liked Blaine but…" Noah didn't get to finish as Kurt was ambushed by two older people hugging his slight frame tightly.

"Oh Kurt you look so healthy." The woman held Kurt away from her and looked him over. "You're still so pale."

"Too much sun is bad for the skin." Kurt replied.

"You look good son." Andy added gruffly a hand on Kurt's shoulder. Blaine had gotten all his looks from his mother but that curly hair had been pure father and son.

"I'm so sorry both of you I never really meant to throw you out of my life. I just hit a dark time. I guess I didn't want too many people seeing me like that." Kurt gave them a tight smile.

"No I'm just so glad to see you alive and vibrant." Eve sniffed dabbing at her eyes. "Love always looked good on you." Noah and Kurt both shifted uncomfortably. "Oh stop that. Did you think we expected you to go on alone for the rest of your life?" She turned her attention to Noah. "I think you had a mowhawk last time I saw you."

"Yes ma'am." He absently ran his hand up to run along the strip no longer there. "Look I don't mean to intrude…"

"Nonsense young man, Burt told us how Kurt was he's kept me updated when I bring the car in. I think it was about a year ago he mentioned you. How happy you made Kurt and helping him heal." Noah lowered his gaze.

"It's not wrong in any way." Eve stated taking over. "Though I guess it's terribly uncomfortable for you. But Kurt is like another son to us. We're just happy to see someone make him smile." Kurt hugged her as tight as he dared. "Blaine would have wanted you to be happy honey."

"I know that now Eve. Noah helped me realize it. I'll come by when we visit and we'll have a longer chat. It's too cold for you the stay out here so long." Kurt pulled back holding her reddened cheeks. "I have one thing for you though. I found it in some of my college boxes. I think you two should watch it. It…it was something we recorded for you two to apologize for not coming home for the break. I know it's kind of late but I really think you two should have it."

"Thank you Kurt." Andy took the CD case Kurt held out and pulled him into a rough hug. "Come on Eve we should get you home darling." He said as he pulled away. Eve was crying as she hugged Kurt.

"Take good care of each other." She looked at Noah over Kurt's shoulder. He smiled at her.

"Now I can't deny a lady a promise like that. His mom threatened bodily harm so yours is much nicer." Noah put his hand on Kurt's shoulder as Blaine's parents pulled away.

"Oh there will be if you hurt Kurt. I just didn't want to upset him." Eve grinned and let her husband lead her away.

"That must have been hard for you. I'm sorry."

"Naw you know it kinda makes me feel less guilty about stealing you away."

"Noah you didn't steal me away. You rescued me from myself." Kurt turned to face Noah tears in his eyes. "I love you Noah and I want everyone to know it. I want you to understand that you are not some consolation." Kurt gave him a hard look. "I'm spending my life with you Noah because I love you so deeply." Noah's features softened and he nodded.

"I understand Kurt. I understand." Noah looked down at the marble headstone marking Blaine's resting place. "I'm going to take really good care of him man." Noah turned back to Kurt. "Forever if he'll let me." Kurt nodded tears in his eyes. "I'll give you a moment yeah?" Kurt nodded again and let Noah walk away. Kurt turned teary eyes to the headstone.

"Thank you for sending him to me. You always knew just what I needed. A part of me will always love you Blaine. But I think...no I know I will love Noah for the rest of my life. Watch over him for me when I can't keep my eyes one him. I…I don't think I could take losing him too." Kurt laid his hand on the stone. He still didn't believe in heavens or gods but a part of him desperately hoped that Blaine could hear him.


	3. Chapter 3

Noah opened the door setting down his things just as a dark haired little boy ran down the hall shouting "Daddy!" Noah scooped him up with a laugh spinning them in the alcove then locking the door.

"Hey there runt where's your papa?" He asked since Kurt hadn't popped up like he usually did. Noah wondered if he'd suddenly gotten a big project.

"He was on the phone with PopPop and shut himself in your room." The seven year old said squirming to get down. Noah frowned and hung up his coat.

"How long ago was that?" He asked his son as they entered the living room. "Not long I'm only half way through the first part of my show." The kid just plopped right back down. Noah shook his head. Kurt would have a fit when he realized television had won in their attempt to raise Brian without it. Noah went to his and Kurt's room opening the door. Kurt was sitting on their bed a black ring box in his hands. Noah hated that ring box. It meant Kurt was thinking about Blaine. Noah walked over and sat down waiting for Kurt to talk.

"Dad called. Eve passed away yesterday morning." Kurt said voice hallow. Noah closed his eyes. Eve and Kurt were very close. They often spoke and she just adored Brian. She was like a third mother to him. "Andy couldn't find my number so he called dad." Kurt sniffed.

"I'm sorry babe I know how much you loved her." He reached up and rubbed Kurt's back.

"I just spoke to her Monday." Kurt closed his eyes tight. "She had told me they were thinking of letting her go home. How could they be thinking that and then she just…?" Kurt covered his mouth to cover a sob. Noah pulled Kurt to him and hugged him tightly.

"When's the funeral?"

"This week end. But I…we…there's so much to get done. I have to finish my article and the layout and Brian has a project due for school. Oh my Gucci I totally just left him out there by himself!" Kurt squeaked.

"Kurt he's fine." Noah soothed. "It's a family emergency and we're going to take the time off and fly down so you can say your goodbyes." Kurt just stared at him.

"You're perfect you know that." Noah chuckled.

"Naw I'm just doing what's right. Now why don't you wash up a little and sit on the couch and watch TV with Brian and I'll go cook dinner."

"But it's my turn." Kurt pouted.

"You can cook while we're at your dad's. He still won't eat my food." Noah pouted making Kurt laugh.

"You just had to tell him about the pot cupcakes." Kurt replied leaning in to give him a kiss.

"I thought it would be a funny story something we could all bond over."

"Well you were wrong and now you don't get to cook around my dad. I still tell him I cook every meal." Kurt laughed and got up heading to their bathroom. Noah chuckled yeah it was his own fault. He stood knocking the little box to the floor. He bent down and picked it up. Holding it for a moment before putting it back in Kurt's bedside drawer. He never mentioned it. Kurt never did either.

Kurt had the occasional nightmare usually if he saw too much bad shit in the news or watched an action movie. It hadn't happened in a couple of years but Noah had a feeling it was going to be a late night. He was going to have to call into work and call Brian's school in the morning. They'd have the earliest flight they could make the next day. Kurt would always miss Blaine and Noah had come to terms with that. But it was his ring on the fashonista's finger and their son in the living room. Noah and Kurt had decided on a surrogate and mixed their sperm. In reality he could be either of theirs the kid took turns favoring them. Not that they had ever wanted to know, Brian was theirs till he moved out and married someone. Then he was their problem. "Noah what's the matter?" Kurt asked with a light frown.

"Just…thinking." He replied.

"Don't hurt yourself darling." Noah snorted then threw the smaller man over his shoulder. Kurt squealed and Noah went out into the living room. Brian looked up at them curiously. "Noah Puckerman if you don't put me down this instant you Neanderthal I swear I'll…" Noah dropped him on the couch making Brian laugh and hop right on top.

"Alright I'm cooking tonight so you two stay out." They both looked up at him bluegreen eyes in stereo. He was a sucker for those eyes. Both had him wrapped around their fingers and they knew it too.

"Use the chicken I took out." Kurt said as he left his two favorite men in the living room. Life was good.


End file.
